Gardens of Time
Welcome to the Gardens of Time Wiki Gardens of Time is a hidden objects and building simulator game. The player is part of a secret society that has unlocked the power of time travel. Something has gone awry in the space-time continuum, and the duty to unravel the mystery is placed upon the player. Use your Time Machine to travel through time visiting more than a thousand scenes. Initially developed by Playdom and released on April 7, 2011, Gardens of Time was sold to RockYou in March-April, 2014, and then to PopReach in February, 2019. Gardens of Time was the most popular Facebook game in 2011, and was nominated in 2012 for the British Academy Video Games Award. It is still available to play on Windows, iOS, and Android. CLICK HERE to access page links for all current Gardens of Time chapters Chapter 399 Preview (Expected Release Date: 12-Feb-2020) Time Travelers, In Chapter 399, Quincy and Tessa's day is disrupted by the anomalies! LIKE and SHARE to notify your fellow Time Travelers! Explore Gardens of Time > https://apps.facebook.com/gardensoftime/ - Team Gardens of Time Chapter 398 (Release Date: 05-Feb-2020) Time Travelers, In Chapter 398, Tessa and Quincy are going to participate in Tango Festival! LIKE and SHARE to notify your fellow Time Travelers! Explore Gardens of Time > https://apps.facebook.com/gardensoftime/ - Team Gardens of Time Current Time Lab & Days of Crafting Information Time Lab #125 - Healing Water (Release Date: 10-Feb-2020) New Time Lab: Healing Water is now live! Let the crafting begin with the new Healing Water Handbook! Hurry! It ends in 17 days! LIKE and SHARE to notify your fellow Time Travelers! Explore Gardens of Time > Gardens of Time - Team Gardens of Time 8 Days of Crafting #128 - Tree Gate (Release Date: 14-Feb-2020) 8 Days of Crafting: TBD Place the Tree Gate in your garden on February 12th! Craft Glowing Stone Tokens in the Time Lab to exchange for gifts and earn the Tree Gate LIKE and SHARE to notify your fellow Time Travelers! Explore Gardens of Time > Gardens of Time - Team Gardens of Time Platinum (Time Warps) Chapter #129 - Realm of Angels (Release Date: 17-Jan-2020) - EXPIRED! Time Travelers, Beautiful angels whose hair flourishes into a river and little girls expressing their joy by dancing to the flute! They are enjoying every moment in their own world. Unlock this new Platinum Chapter to place them in your garden soon. Bonus: Earn a 4-star mastery in each scene and receive Forest of Angels. LIKE and SHARE to notify your fellow travelers! Explore Gardens of Time > Gardens of Time - Team Gardens of Time 2019 Advent Calendar - EXPIRED! Time Travelers, The Holiday Season is upon us and with it comes the most awaited Advent Calendar! It is filled with loads of surprises for you to celebrate the season of giving receiving :) with 25 Days of amazing rewards all the way until Christmas. Why wait? Join Inner Circle today and savor this holiday season with Gardens of Time. LIKE and SHARE to notify your fellow Time Travelers! Explore Gardens of Time > https://apps.facebook.com/gardensoftime/ - Team Gardens of Time Gardens of Time Wiki Updates 20/Jan/2020 Unfortunately, at this time we are unable to add new pages since chapter 393. We're not sure why this is happening & are attempting to contact Fandom for assistance. However, we ARE able to edit existing pages and add images, so keep an eye on this section for updates. We will try to keep this page current. 17/Jul/2019 Team Gardens of Time has extended the top level to 570 (i.e., 20 new levels added)! 24/May/2019 Brad has been busy uploading pictures for all the older chapters while Jean has been keeping the most recent chapters & special releases up-to-date on the home page, along with adding pages to this Wiki as new chapters are released by PopReach. We have even now added the ORIGINAL game trailer posted by Playdom when they released the game back in April, 2011! Hope you enjoy reminiscing & playing Gardens of Time! 03/May/2019 Have a page for all 358 chapters added to the Wiki. The first 76 chapters include scene pictures, Reputation needed to open each scene, and Experience Points (XP) gained per scene. Still need to add quests, with images, and a list of Buildings/Artifacts/Decorations needed to complete them. Currently doing a screen capture for the scenes I don't have, figure it will take a couple of weeks to get them. Depends on how much time I am working on the Wiki. I still have about 5,000 images to upload. Images include, some Chapter Scenes, Collections, Quests with Rewards, and Building and Wonder Builds. Will work on adding Quests and Buildings to the first 76 Chapters. Please, look around and give me feedback. This is a learning experience. I am looking to add a skin to the pages. I am looking for suggestions. Thank you, Brad Young. 09/Apr/2019 My request to adopt the Gardens of Time Wiki was approved yesterday. Up until that time, there was no way to link anything to this page, making anything created difficult to find. Over the last 9 days all Artifact, Building and Decoration images from the Shop has been uploaded. This doesn't include the Gold items. All Chapter "Splash Screens" have been uploaded. Images for the first 65 Chapter's Scenes have been uploaded. Over the next couple of days, I will be playing with CSS, and creating Articles to go with the images. New Co-Admin I'm happy to announce that we have a new co-admin, Jean Walton Uptmor. She will help keep things going if something happens to me. She has been playing Gardens of Time on Facebook since June, 2011. Besides helping with this Wiki, she maintains the online GOTpedia spreadsheet, filled with tons of game information. I believe that many of you may have used some of her work as a resource, I know I did. :) Important External Links PopReach Incorporated for Gardens of Time and other Games Gardens of Time on Facebook Gardens of Time for Android at Google Play Gardens of Time for IOS at Apple's App Store Gardens of Time Forum Submit a ticket to Gardens of Time Support Internal Links GOTpedia - Tons of Info for Gardens of Time Gardens of Time Chapters Sortable list of Artifacts Sortable list of Buildings Sortable list of Decorations Help and Information documents Facebook Groups Category:Main Page